1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a backlight module, and more particularly to a backlight module having a holding structure for holding a reflector on a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advanced technologies and fast development, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), with advantages of thin size, electricity economy, and no radiation, have been popularly applied to various electrical products such as personal digital assistant (PDA), notebooks, digital camera, digital video recorder, cellular phones, computer displays and LCD TV, and so on. Because display panels in LCDs are non-emissive, it is necessary to use backlight modules as a light resource.
Referring to FIG. 1A, it is a cross-sectional view of a conventional liquid crystal display. In FIG. 1A, a liquid crystal display 9 mainly includes a display panel 8a and a backlight module 8b. The backlight module 8b includes a frame 2, a reflector 3, a resource module having several fluorescent lamps 4, and an optical film module including a diffusing plate 5, a diffuser 7, and a prism film 6. As shown in FIG. 1B, the frame 2 has a container 2a, and the reflector 3 is attached to the bottom 2b and two side 2c of the container 2a via an adhesive 8c. The fluorescent lamps 4 are arranged in the container 2a and positioned on the reflector 3. The diffusing plate 5 is disposed on the fluorescent lamps 4 and the prism film 6 is disposed on the diffusing plate 5. The diffuser 7 is disposed on the prism film 6, and the display panel 8a is disposed on the diffuser 7. Light emitted by the fluorescent lamps 4 is reflected by the reflector 3 into the diffusing plate 5, and then is guided through the diffusing plate 5, the prism film 6, and diffuser 7 onto the display panel 8a. 
However, due to a trend of big size of LCDs, the sizes of display panels, reflectors, and frames are enlarged, and the procedure of attaching the reflectors onto the frames becomes more difficult. Once the sizes of reflectors and frames are enlarged, it easily brings roughness and unevenness in reflector's surface when the reflector is attached onto the surface of frame. Therefore, the displaying quality of LCDs is greatly affected and the “mura” may be easily shown on the LCDs' screen.